


i need your help

by tsubahono



Series: Bang Dream [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, it gave me so much second hand embarrassment, this is the worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Whatever Misaki had been expecting when Kokoro brought her to her room, it wasn't this.





	i need your help

"Okay, that's it for today!"

 

Kokoro finally ended the band meeting, and Misaki sighed in relief from her spot at the long table. The other girls said their goodbyes, making their way to the exit. Misaki stood up to join them, but Kokoro grabbed the sleeve of her uniform.

 

"Hey Misaki, could you come to my room? I need your help with something."

 

"Fine, I guess... what is it?"

 

"You'll see. Just come with me," Kokoro said, leading her into the hallway.

 

Misaki allowed her to pull her along by her sleeve, until they reached the blonde girl's room. When they arrived, she noticed multiple papers and books scattered across the coffee table in the middle of the room.

 

"I need your help with homework!"

 

She stared at Kokoro for a moment before turning to walk out, but before she could leave, she was trapped by a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

 

"Please! I didn't sleep well and so I was tired during class and I didn't know what was going on and I really, _really_ need your help! Please!!"

 

Misaki groaned. " _Fine_ , but this is a one time thing."

 

"Yes! Thank you, Misaki!"  
  
  
  


 

 

After what felt like forever--since Kokoro kept making small talk instead of doing her work--they were finally done. The blonde closed her books, sighing in relief.

 

"Finally! That took forever."

 

"And who's fault was _that_?"

 

Kokoro smiled sheepishly. "Well, I couldn't focus, I've been thinking about something."

 

The dark-haired girl folded her arms. "Thinking about what?"

 

She hesitated before answering. "Misaki... have you ever kissed anyone?"

 

Well, that hadn't been what she was expecting. Misaki nearly choked on air. "What kind of a question is that?!"

 

" _Have_ you?"

 

"Well, no..."

 

"...Do you want to try it?" Kokoro asked.

 

"W- What?"

 

"Just to know what it feels like! I haven't done it either, so..." she trailed off, her face red.

 

Seeing Kokoro blush was a rare sight. Misaki almost felt like she couldn't look away.

 

"...Alright... b- but just once..." she muttered, forcing herself to avert her gaze.

 

Kokoro hesitated again, before scooting closer and shifting slightly onto her lap so she could comfortably kiss her. Misaki shut her eyes, waiting for the feeling of the other girl's lips on hers. But it never came.

 

"Kokoro?"

 

"Ah- Sorry, I- I just..." she trailed off again, staring at Misaki's lips. Her face was bright red.

 

Deciding to take the initiative, the dark-haired girl leaned in, pressing her lips against Kokoro's. They stayed like that for several moments until Misaki pulled away. They stared at each other until Kokoro averted her eyes.

 

"I liked it," Kokoro murmured.

 

"...Do you want to do it again?"

 

When she nodded, Misaki pulled her in again, holding her even closer than before. It lasted even longer that time. They finally pulled apart after nearly twenty seconds.

The two girls stared at each other for a moment until realization started to sink in.

 

"I- I'm sorry, I just-"

 

"No, I- I should be apologizing-"

 

Eventually, after a lot of awkward tension, Misaki went home for the day. As soon as she arrived at her house she ran to her room and buried her head in her pillow, blushing furiously.  
  
  
  


 

 

The next day, after another band meeting, Kokoro asked Misaki to stay behind again to help her with homework. She agreed, allowing the blonde to lead her to her room again as a knot of nervous excitement grew in her stomach.

 

As they worked on Kokoro's homework, Misaki felt herself growing impatient. After yesterday she had been thinking nonstop about the feeling of Kokoro's lips against hers.

 

"I'm stuck on this one, can you help me?" The girl in question snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

"Uh, sure," Misaki moved around to sit next to her, reading over the problem. She took a moment to write down and explain the formula, letting Kokoro fill in the math.

 

Misaki didn't bother moving when the other girl started to work. Their shoulders and legs were touching, and she couldn't help but notice how warm Kokoro was. She watched her expression for a moment, before her eyes shifted down to look at her lips.

 

"And... done! Look, Misaki, I--"

 

Misaki snapped her head up, her eyes locking with Kokoro's. "U- Uh--"

 

"You were staring at my lips," the blonde noted in a distant murmur.

 

"I- I just--" Misaki started, but stopped talking when Kokoro scooted closer, sliding into her lap.

 

"I want to kiss you again," she whispered.

 

Misaki gulped, before nodding. "...So do I."

 

Immediately, Kokoro leaned in, claiming the other girl's lips with her own. Neither of them pulled away, and eventually Misaki could feel the blonde's tongue running along her bottom lip. Her mouth parted, allowing Kokoro entrance as she wrapped her arms around Misaki's neck and pulled herself even closer.

 

Her heart was beating faster than she could ever remember, but with Kokoro's chest pressed against hers, she could feel hers beating just as fast. Misaki put her arms on the carpet behind her to support herself as the blonde continued to have her way with her mouth.

 

"Mm... Kokoro, t- this position isn't very comfy," she muttered, pulling away so that she could speak. Both girls were breathing heavily as Kokoro slowly removed her hands from Misaki's neck.

 

"Ah... sorry..."

 

"No, i- it's fine..." she said, looking away awkwardly. Now both girls stayed still, not knowing what to do.

 

Without warning, Kokoro wrapped her arms around her midsection, burying her head into her neck. "Misaki... can I admit something?"

 

The other girl returned the hug gently, holding Kokoro in her lap. "What is it?"

 

"Yesterday, when I said I wanted to know what kissing felt like... that was only half of the truth. I, um... wanted to know what kissing _you_ felt like."

 

Misaki tightened her hold on Kokoro, feeling Kokoro's heart beating against her chest. "I- I... did you like it?"

 

The blonde nodded. "I really love you."

 

Misaki moved her hands to grab Kokoro's shoulders, pushing her back just enough so that she could look at her face. "K- Kokoro, I love you too."

 

Tears were pricking the corners of the blonde's eyes as a huge smile appeared on her face. "Your face is super red," she giggled, wiping her eyes.

 

"S- Shut up, yours is too!" Misaki said with a smile.

 

The two girls started laughing with their arms wrapped around each other. As soon as they calmed down, Kokoro gave her a gentle smile, leaning in again to brush their noses together before their lips connected.

 

"Kokoro, this position-"

 

"Oh, right! We should move to the bed."

 

"Huh? Well--"

 

Before she could say anything else the other girl was on her feet, pulling Misaki up with her. Kokoro got comfortable on the bed, holding her arms out as an invitation for the other girl to join her.

 

"U- Uh, Kokoro, I don't know if w--"

 

"Come on! It'll be way comfier this way."

 

Hesitantly, Misaki crawled onto the bed, slowly sitting on her lap so that she was hovering over her. Kokoro grinned, grabbing the collar of her jacket and pulling her down so that their lips connected for one of many kisses that day.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt really proofread but hopefully its ok,, feedback would be appreciated


End file.
